


nobody should ever know

by bloodyqveen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beyond the Walls, Coming Out, Edd Tollett needs a hug, Edd is so precious, Eddjon, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Edd Tollett, Grenn is lovely, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, M/M, Obsessive Samwell, POV Edd Tollett, References to Depression, Sexual Repression
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen
Summary: Oltre la barriera, Edd, Sam e Grenn parlano d'amore durante la cena.Forse non è un ottimo argomento.
Relationships: Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Grenn/Pypar (ASoIaF), Jon Snow/Edd Tollett





	nobody should ever know

Edd era stufo di ascoltare le continue lamentele di Sam. Da quando avevano lasciato il castello di Craster, il suo grasso amico non aveva fatto altro che piagnucolare riguardo al freddo, alla stanchezza, alla fame, e a Gilly.  
Sam era ormai ossessionato da quella speciale ragazza che gli aveva rivolto la parola. Nessuna ragazza lo aveva mai fatto prima, sosteneva, quindi ne andava parecchio fiero.  
Anche quella sera, davanti alla solita, maledetta cena a base di carne salata, Sam parlò di lei.  
«È così coraggiosa. Riesce a sopportare i soprusi del padre senza battere ciglio. Ed è forte, sì. Farebbe di tutto per il bambino che porta in grembo.»  
Per i Sette Inferi, non di nuovo!  
Edd roteò gli occhi e sospirò. Guardando Grenn, capì che anche lui stava per implodere.  
«Sapete, se potessi, lo crescerei io. Cosa che sicuramente farò dopo averla portata via con me. Dopotutto, le ho promesso che sarei andato a prenderla, e io mantengo sempre le mie promesse. Le ho dato-»  
«Sam, basta!» fece Grenn, esasperato. «Abbiamo capito quanto la ami. Abbiamo capito quanto sia bella, forte e coraggiosa, sappiamo come tu la porterai al sicuro via da suo padre e conosciamo i tuoi timori per quanto riguarda la reazione degli altri confratelli non appena porterai una donna al Castello Nero. Non abbiamo bisogno che ce lo ricordi ogni mezz'ora.»  
Edd lo ringraziò per aver espresso in qualche maniera anche i suoi pensieri. Sam invece sembrò quasi offeso dalle parole di Grenn.  
«Questo è perché voi due non vi siete mai innamorati. Non potete capire» sentenziò.  
«Non puoi saperlo» rispose Grenn.  
«No, in realtà no, è vero. Voi non ne avete mai parlato.»  
«Per cui non vedo il motivo di iniziare a farlo proprio adesso» disse Edd.  
Sam aveva perso ogni traccia di stanchezza. Aveva raddrizzato la schiena e fatto saltare lo sguardo da Edd a Grenn. «Vi prego, ragazzi. Siamo nel vero nord, al freddo, stanchi e tristi. Jon è partito con Qhorin il Monco, quindi siamo solamente noi tre. Dobbiamo pur parlare di qualcosa.»  
«E perché proprio di questo?» chiese Grenn.  
«Come ho già detto, non mi avete mai parlato dei vostri amori. Io vi ho raccontato di Gilly, ora tocca a voi.» Strano a dirsi, ma il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.  
Grenn strappò con i denti un altro pezzo di carne salata. Masticò e si guardò velocemente attorno per verificare che nessuno degli altri ranger fosse abbastanza vicino per poter sentire, poi cominciò a parlare.  
«Mi manca da morire.»  
«Una ragazza della tua città?»  
Grenn scosse la testa «no, non viene dalla mia città. A dire il vero, non è neppure una ragazza.»  
Sam sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso; Edd quasi si strozzò con la sua carne.  
Grenn era innamorato di un uomo, e lo stava dicendo con tutta la naturalezza dell'universo. Edd ammirò il suo coraggio.  
Lui notò la reazione dei compagni e si imbarazzò, Edd poté vedere il rossore colorare le guance già coperte di barba fulva.  
«Sorprendetevi o disgustatevi pure. Non c'è nulla di strano nell'essere innamorato di un altro uomo, soprattutto per noi Guardiani. E anche se lo fosse, non potrei e non vorrei comunque fare nulla per cambiare i miei sentimenti per Pyp.»  
Già, non c'era nulla di strano...  
«Pyp? Sul serio sei innamorato di Pyp?» chiese Sam.  
«È l'unica persona che abbia mai amato» sorrise Grenn. «Amo la sua risata. Amo il modo in cui muove le orecchie. Amo quando mi prende in giro perché 'sono troppo stupido' e amo far finta di arrabbiarmi e rincorrerlo per tutto il cortile. Amo quando rimane in camera mia per tutta la notte a raccontarmi storie. Amo la sua voce quando canta canzoni d'amore e amo immaginare che le dedichi a me. Amo quel fottuto idiota e giuro che, se sopravvivo a tutta questa merda e riesco a tornare da lui, nessuno mi impedirà di baciarlo davanti a tutta la confraternita.»  
Aveva parlato con una tale sicurezza di sé stesso che anche Edd cominciò quasi a sentirsi a proprio agio con i suoi pensieri.  
Sam sorrise a Grenn «sono certo che tornerai presto da lui. E a quel punto, andrà tutto bene. Non sono sicuro dei sentimenti che Pyp possa provare, ma penso che, semmai fosse innamorato di qualcuno, quel qualcuno saresti proprio tu.» Grenn parve rasserenarsi in qualche modo.  
Sì, Pyp avrebbe certamente ricambiato i sentimenti di Grenn, pensava Edd. Era normale. Era normale parlare di loro come se fossero una coppia. Era normale formulare pensieri che riguardassero le relazioni amorose fra due uomini che Edd conosceva.  
Però non era mai facile, quando si parlava di sé stessi.  
Sam e Grenn lo fissarono. Era il suo turno, Edd lo sapeva.  
Ma come avrebbe potuto dirlo loro?  
Come avrebbe potuto parlare con la voce ferma e il tono sicuro di Grenn, per dire loro che anche lui era innamorato di un uomo?  
Come avrebbe potuto Edd l'Addolorato mostrare i suoi sentimenti a qualcun'altro, rivelando il suo amore per qualcuno che non meritava?  
Lui...  
Lui era perfetto. Amato da tutti, abile con la spada, coraggioso e bello. Mentre Edd era solamente l'Addolorato, solamente un deviato depresso, per sé stesso e per chiunque.  
Uno come lui non avrebbe mai meritato l'amore di Jon Snow.  
«Coraggio, Edd» lo incalzò Sam «non essere timido. Sappiamo che sotto sotto anche tu hai un cuore. Di' il suo nome.»  
Jon Snow.  
Jon Snow.  
Jon Snow, il bastardo di Ned Stark.  
Ma non lo avrebbe mai detto loro.  
Non lo avrebbe mai detto a nessuno. Era qualcosa che avrebbe lasciato che lo consumasse lentamente, in silenzio. Per sempre.  
Edd non aveva previsto questi sentimenti così aggressivi per Jon, quando lo aveva conosciuto. Semplicemente, Edd non aveva previsto di cominciare a provare emozioni. Ma poi era successo, e Jon era diventato tutto per lui.  
Un sentimento disgustosamente forte, che andava solamente represso.  
Grenn e Sam non lo avrebbero saputo, né ora, né mai. Non avrebbero saputo di come Edd l'Addolorato, famigerato depresso che 'non prova sentimenti per nessuno oltre l'angoscia verso sé stesso' era in realtà solamente uno dei tanti uomini deboli che avevano ceduto all'amore.  
Non avrebbero saputo dei suoi pianti ininterrotti sul cuscino, dei suoi sorrisi fugaci ogni volta che Jon era nei paraggi, del suo desiderio di svegliarsi e ritrovarselo al suo fianco, del fatto che si toccasse incessantemente al pensiero di quelle labbra e quei riccioli corvini così belli...  
«Edd! Dai, per favore, torna qui» lo chiamò Sam mentre Edd si alzava e si allontanava dai due amici.  
«Lascialo stare» sentì dire Grenn a Sam «lo sai che non prova niente per nessuno, quel freddo bastardo.»  
No. E avrebbero dovuto continuare a credere così per il resto della loro vita.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sapere.  
Edd si coricò sulle sue pellicce, lontano dal resto dei suoi confratelli, ma quella notte - come sempre - faticò a prendere sonno.  
Chissà come stava Jon in quel momento.


End file.
